


Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Bliss  
His life was Bliss. He couldn’t think of a happier time in his life. Waking up on his 36th birthday, relief flooded through him, the thought of their possible future flashing like lightening through his mind; the dark graveyard, Lucifer and Michael… He would be forever grateful for the escape they made from that fate.  
As he woke, Dean’s eyes squinted against the pale but sharp morning light; he reached his arms towards the headboard, his body stretching tight and releasing in a shudder. Squeezing his eyes shut and finally opening them fully to the world, Dean spotted Castiel perched on the edge of the bed.  
“Cas,” he murmured throatily, his voice hoarse from lack of use in sleep, “Hey there.” He grinned lazily, rolling onto his back and pushing himself up onto his elbows.  
“Dean,” The angel spoke solemnly, turning his head slightly, “Happy Birthday… assbutt,” the angel’s chapped lips curling up in a wry grin.  
“Oh yeah… 36 huh, I’m getting old now featherhead, you’ll want a younger model sometime soon won’t ya,” He spoke gruffly, his tone playful as he sat up fully, one hand moving to rub roughly over his hair and down his neck, the other rubbing tenderly at Castiel’s bare back.  
Cas’ frame relaxed against the touch, his body leaning into Dean’s hand. He stood then, turning to face the still groggy man and rubbing his slightly clammy hands together.  
  
Dean made a deep rumbling noise that seemed to come from his chest, “Hmm, it still surprises me that someone like you can get nervous. I know you baby, what is it you’re planning?” He asked; his eyes twinkling fondly as he shuffled himself up to rest his back against the wall. Castiel shuffled on the spot before moving to the closet. “Have a birthday surprise for me do you?” Dean teased.  
“Yes actually, now shut up so I can concentrate,” Castiel muttered, pulling a flat rectangle box from the back of the cupboard.  
“Is that a present? For me? Oh you shouldn’t have!” Dean gasped dramatically, his voice breaking at the forced high pitch while he put a hand against his chest and flung his head back.  
“It’s part of it… shut your eyes,” Castiel whispered, his cheeks tensing and eyes gleaming with some mischievous secret. Dean did.  
There was a slight scuffling sound, of clothes rubbing together, and then he heard the almost desperate pant coming from his angel, his lover.  
“De-an,” the drawn out moan almost breaking him, keeping his eyes shut until he heard the words he needed, “Dean, oh… open your eyes!”  
Relief flooded him, as the anticipation became almost unbearable, his eyes opened slowly to extend the delicious sensation. Shivers moved down his arms and legs as his eyes snapped to attention. Looking Cas square in the eye before he noticed it…The trench coat. The trench coat. A shuddering gasp escaped him, trailing off into a breathy moan.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, you kept it!?” His voice shook as he scrambled onto his knees. Castiel could only groan as he ran his hands down his body, eyes never leaving Dean’s face. Fingers pinched at the coats material, pushing it out of the way to tease at bare skin, skimming his hands lightly over the flat expanse of stomach. Dean’s eyes were drawn down by this, his eyes glazing over when he noticed the erection tenting his lover’s pants. He stood there, the picture of arousal, clad only in boxer briefs and his trench, anticipation thick in the air as he waited for Dean to make his move.  
Dean leaned forward and began to crawl to the end of the bed, reaching out and gripping the lapels of the trench coat. He pulled Castiel forward, their eyes locking together, hot breath mixing harshly between them.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Dean growled, teeth bared as he tried to contain himself. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a needy moan. Leaning further into Dean, he brushed their lips together lightly, flicking his tongue out to stroke his lover’s top lip, sucking it into his mouth before pulling completely away.  
“Yes. Yes, I will. But I have something else for you first,” Castiel spoke determinedly, spinning and striding out of the room quickly. He returned within seconds, holding a bottle of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. Dean turned, still on his knees, and cocked an eyebrow at his angel.  
Dean hummed, low in his throat running his eyes up and down the other man, “I like the way you think baby,” his voice a deep thrum that vibrated his chest. Castiel climbed inelegantly onto the bed, the coat folding beneath him as he placed the items down next to him. On his knees in front of Dean he leaned in to continue the kiss, gripping the back of his neck and smashing their lips into a passionate wet embrace; lips sliding together and tongues delving in to explore. It was messy. And it was beautiful. Dean’s hands moved to grip his lover’s waist, grinding them against one another to give some relief. Moans were escaping them both now and it was Dean that pulled away to grab the chocolate sauce.  
  
Pushing Castiel onto his back, Dean quickly straddled him, pressing his erection down into the man’s stomach. The trench was splayed around him and he looked wonderfully dishevelled, Dean took a moment to appreciate it before lifting the lid of the bottle and squirting a large amout of the thick liquid onto Cas’ panting chest.  
Sliding down his lover’s body, Dean slotted their dicks together through their pants; this caused Castiel to whimper as he released a deep groan himself. He rotated his hips in several slow circles before leaning forward to clash their lips together, sucking at Castiel’s lips briefly before moving down his neck, biting softly to leave small marks. Castiel groaned; arching his back as Dean’s mouth made a path of small kisses, sucks, bites down to Cas’ chest. Dean began sucking at a nipple, licking up the chocolate that coated it, and then lapping at his chest where the sauce was stuck to his smattering of hair. Castiel was moaning fervently now, thrashing his head to each side as a result of Dean’s attentions.  
  
Dean gave one last lingering suck just above Castiel’s bellybutton, bringing blood to the surface enough the leave a slight love bite. His lover’s eyes opened when he felt Dean moving up again, his gaze drawn to the man’s hands where he had a firm grip on the can of whipped cream. Dean grinned slyly, popping the cap off and turning the nozzle towards Castiel’s mouth.  
“Open up baby,” Dean whispered, when Castiel did, his mouth was filled with the sweet cream and then his lover was upon him, sloppily licking his mouth out and suckling at his lips. The cream was pushed out and around his mouth making their faces sticky and shiny and both of them groaned at the mess they were making. Rolling over, Dean dragged Castiel until he was above him, rutting up against him as he pushed at their boxers. Castiel helped him and they both struggled to bare their cocks, rubbing together once they were free, broken moans escaping both of them as they ground together.  
“Baby, oh, I want you in me oh shit, please,” Dean begged, his voice breaking and he pushed at Castiel’s shoulders.  
Castiel moved then, dragging his lips away and reaching to the bedside table, opening the drawer he grabbed the jar of lube and a condom. Coating his fingers in the lube he reached down to rub at Dean’s hole, pressing two fingers in while Dean made a rumbling sound and leaned up to grip his lover’s shoulders, squeezing and pulling him down as Castiel added a third and crooking them to rub at the prostate.  
  
“Fuck, yes, baby that’s perfect, oh fuck,” Dean’s head thrashed back against the pillow, his ass tightening around the intruding fingers, nails digging into the shoulder he still gripped, Castiel’s head falling forward onto the other man’s chest. He pulled the fingers out swiftly and Dean whimpered at the loss, but it was quickly replaced when Castiel slid the condom over his aching penis and rubbed lube over the tip. Castiel pushed in slowly, steadily, and Dean wrapped his legs around his coat covered waist to spur him on, ankles pressing against the man’s ass to make him thrust deeper. Cas snapped his hips then, thrusting several times in quick succession, causing Dean to keen loudly. Castiel was panting now, his head hanging forward, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down the hair that hung by it. Dean reached up to run his hands through the thick hair, gripping it and pulling his angel down for a heated open mouthed kiss, their tongues rubbing together in a fight for control.  
Castiel reached down and took a firm hold of Dean’s dick, stroking it slowly in time with his torturous thrusts, licking down Dean’s neck to suckle at his pulse point, nipping slightly to leave a small but obvious mark.  
  
“Dean, please,” Castiel whimpered, Dean knew Cas wouldn’t say more than that, but knew he was on the edge, in the haze of lust he tightened his asshole at the same time his lover tightened the grip on his dick.  
“Cas, yes, come on, come for me!” Dean groaned, letting out a chocked sob as the spasm in his abdomen coming to a climax, spilling his semen in sharp spurts over his stomach and Castiel’s hands. The angel gave a few short thrusts before tensing and letting a low groan escape him, then he fell forward landing hard against Dean.  
Rolling to the side after a few seconds, Castiel pulled out and snuggled into Dean’s side, letting out a contented sigh. Dean almost unconscious now, smiled to himself.  
“Birthday sex eh? We’ll have to make it a tradition baby. I’d like to know what other kinky ideas you have,” his voice was teasing but there was a lustful undertone to it that made Castiel shiver in excitement.  
“Oh Dean… you don’t even know the half of it,” Cas murmured, leaning up to bite at Dean’s lips.

~End~


End file.
